What Wasn't Meant To Be, Never Happened
by Lovett-Undertaker
Summary: Alternate Worlds are a terrible thing, yet they also teach us to appreciate what we have now. And shows us the possibility of what could have happened, if we have not made those decisions.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** If you haven't played Tales of Xillia 2, note that there are possible spoilers ahead. Also apologizing ahead of time if the story doesn't turn out too well.

* * *

_Click._

An audible hiss slipped past parting lips, wincing at the shock the brunette felt running up her spine. The nerves in her legs were slowly awakening after a night of rest. Preparing itself for another calm day; rehabilitation was going somewhat smoothly for the teen. Her parents were supporting her with all they could, and so were the Mathis: the people who placed the aspyrix on her.

The origin of where it came from was Elympios, as a form of apology from the mercenary. Though it was from the brunet, the one who delivered it was Jude. Triumphantly returning to Leronde with the case in his hand, explaining to Leia how Alvin felt when entrusting the item to the boy. As much as the teen would want to forgive him, it was difficult...

Accepting his apology was easy, but forgiving him is the hard part.

And with how her feelings stand, it might be impossible. Because of him, she had lost her ability to use the lower half of her body _again_. It was the most difficult thing for Leia to accept, even falling to the point where she showed her weak side in front of Jude. Crying, sleeping, crying, sleeping... It was really all she could do for the past couple of weeks they stayed in Hamil after the fight. It wasn't until Jude's suggestion to give up on his mission and stay by her side that snapped her out of it. Through her tears, she begged him to stay in course. To not let her hold him back, because...it's the last thing she would want him to do.

"**Okay...slowly...**" her arms moved behind, pushing the teen up from her bed. Tears well up to the corner of her eyes as Leia slowly took steps-small steps-around her room. Walking to the mirror, seeing her dressed in pajama's with a small blanket draped over her shoulders, and her favorite headdress adorned her head. The teen gave herself a small smile, happy of the small achievement. "**All right...that wasn't so hard, was it..?**"

If Jude could see her now, he might be happy. Though, when he looks at her and smile, he seemed to be in pain. Guilt was what haunted him, she believes. The guilt in his actions back then, which lead her to her current condition... To be honest, Leia was glad...glad that the honor student was back in Fennmont, studying. At least this way, he wouldn't give that sad look in his eyes when he see's her...

"**All right, let's change then! If I can manage this much, then I can at least get out of my sleep wear!**" Leia quietly praised herself, wanting to motivate her to do more than usual. In a matter of minutes, she slowly made her way to the front of the Inn with a broom in hand. Her caring parents, though glad to see the brunette trying, warned her not to push herself more than need be. A sincere smile appeared on her lips, grateful for her parents love and told them not to worry. That if things get tough on her, she'll go back in and rest in the lobby.

Taking in the fresh air of Leronde, Leia let out a satisfying sigh, "**As I thought, fresh air is the best...**" and began sweeping the front of the Lodge.


	2. Chapter 2

_I_t was a peaceful day, and not much was going on. On days like this they were usually spent wisely by doing some training, helping out at the Mathis Clinic, or even on some chores around the Lodge. But with her condition, it wasn't possible at all; to follow what her heart yearned to do what her body remembers-such things weren't reachable anymore. However, the teen was thankful that she could still at least walk.

_T_he motions of her arms and hands came to a slow halt, as one fell to the aspyrix attached to her thigh. The look in her eyes showed one of sorrow, as she bit down her bottom lip. Closing, as she recalled the day the medical student handed the item into her hands.

_S_itting in a wheelchair, with one of the children Leia had come to befriend before her joining Jude and company and abandoning her responsibilities at the lodge. They waited at the Seahaven after Leia had received a message from a Sylphjay. One written by a left-handed man, and all that contained in it was a formally written letter:

_Hey, Spunky. If you're reading this now, I guess  
that means you really are okay, just as Jude said.  
Everything is done and settled, and the Honor  
Student is headed your way right now. Everyone  
parted ways, and I'm leaving for Elympios after me  
eting with Yurgen and discussing about our plans  
as business partners.  
Speaking of the honor student, I sent him your  
way with a souvenir. Tell him I said "hi" when you  
see him.  
Yours Truly,  
Alfred Vint Svent_

_I'm Sorry. _

_I_t didn't take much for her to figure that the mercenary (or rather, ex-mercenary) had to gather a lot of courage to write this for her. After everything that had happened; and yet, rather than writing a response, Leia was overtaken by negative emotions. Crumpling the letter, tears were shed as she sat in her room. When she looked back to how she acted, it was pathetic, however, no matter what, Leia could never bring herself to write a reply. _A_ ship docked at the port, as several people would walk out. Green eyes widen upon seeing a familiar figure in the distance. Still wearing the same outfit he had on his back since she last saw him. _L_eia smiled, as the child who attended her would cheerfully call out to the medical student. As he gradually shortened the distance between them, she noticed a familiar looking suitcase carried underneath his arm. The same as the one in which the two had found Milla's aspyrix within. " _**S**_**o...that's the souvenir he was talking about...** "

_L_eia shook her head as the smile returned to her lips. There's no reason to feel this way now and the teen believed that the older brunet didn't deserve it either. Months of rehabilitation, gave her enough time to come in terms with her feelings. Enough to forgive the other for his actions, and she wanted to tell him. However not through letters, but in person. "**_A_****lot of time has passed since then... I wonder...how everyone is doing now...?**"


	3. Chapter 3

" _**Y**_**o, if it isn't Leia. **"

_A_ familiar voice calls out to her, one that the brunette knew well. Calm and collected-she could tell that he has been doing especially well, after the last time they saw each other. Turning her had to the path that leads down towards the Leronde Seahaven, she was greeted by the businessman, grinning and everything with a hand held up in the air. What was Alvin, of all people, doing here...?

" _**A-**_**...Alvin... **"

_H_er hands came to a halt once more, as forest green hues fixated themselves on the purple clad male. His reappearance in her life left the brunette to stand there in shock. That he even gathered the courage to face her again, it only made her feel more pathetic. That Alvin, of all people, took the time to show his face around her again and she still had trouble in responding to his letter.

" _**Y**_**ou're dressed differently than usual, I almost had trouble recognizing you.** " Right, the last time he saw her, she was in a bodysuit plus robe. Now, the teen was dressed in something suitable to keep her warm from the chilling breeze and to hide away the aspyrix from curious eyes. " _**I**_**f it wasn't for your headdress, I would've passed you up. **"

" _**I**_**-...I see...** " hesitation was found in her voice with her head kept low. This is shameful, if the brunet could speak to her like before then why couldn't she do the same? Could she not forgive him still? No, Leia just wasn't prepared.

_E_yes slowly moved up to see what sort of expression he held on his face. A serious one, but his eyes seemed focused on something...her leg? Then it hit her, maybe she could use it as a conversation starter. " **_I_f...you're wondering about the aspyrix you had Jude delivered, I'm using it.** " Brown eyes widened and a gap was formed between his lips at her words as his gaze went to her face. " **_T_hat's...what you're wondering about, isn't it? **"**  
**

" _**Y**_**eah, that's right.** " he agreed. " _**I**_** was just a bit surprised to see you doing well in a short amount of time.** "**  
**

" _**W**_**hat are you talking about? It's been over half a year since your journey ended. **" Leia informed him as Alvin gave a shrug and she couldn't help but smile at his reaction. Now feeling thankful for his attitude towards her, it made talking to him a lot easier. " **I never got to thank you...for this. **" she lifted her skirt high enough for him to see the aspyrix that's attached to her thigh. Alvin gave her the same expression as he did before, when she mentioned it to him. It was...strange. " **Hm?** " Leia released her skirt, letting it drape over her leg once more and tilted her head to the side. **_  
_**

_S_haking his head, he resumed his focus on her, "**No, it's nothing. So, what were you saying?** "

" **_I_ wanted to thank you for this. I...figured it would be better to tell you in person that...I also forgive you. **" saying this was a lot easier than writing, she would admit to herself. And it seems like today is just filled with surprises for the older male, judging from the amount of times she saw the look of awe and shock coming from his face. " **So, thank you, Alvin.** "


End file.
